Hand Me Down
by happygal0101
Summary: Anamaria never known who her parents were, but she new they were still alive. Once she tracked them down in, amazingly, Port Royale, she found out that they were actually quite wealthy. R&R! Theres more to this than u know! So read it and find out!


****

Hand Me Down - Pirates of the Caribbean sonfic - By Shannon  
  
**Description -**  
  
Anamaria never known who her parents were, but she new they were still alive. Once she tracked them down in, amazingly, Port Royale, she found out that they were actually quite wealthy. And when she got asked to go and live with them, she wanted to, but they needed her to be..a lady, somebody she hasn't been before. Yes, she is a lady, but not a proper lady that they needed her to be..What would Captain Jack Sparrow think of this? ...Ppfft, I suck at summaries, this is just plainly a songfic called "Hand Me Down" by Matchbox Twenty, More Than You Think You Are. Please R&R!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own NOTHING and NO ONE in this fic. I WISH I did, but I don't, sadly enough. So, I own NADA, ZILCH, SCWAT!  
  
**Author's Note:** If you want to get in touch with me, please feel free to email me at Tess61692@Yahoo.com (or) talk to me on AIM Tess61692 (or) Yahoo! bsbacrules (or) Hotmail grl98purest@hotmail.com . If you have Yahoo! or Hotmail, and you add me, please email me also because I never really go on them. So, yeah, just email me. Thanks!!  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
**And it begins...**  
  
Ever since Anamaria, a pirate, and crew member of the Black Pearl, was a little girl, she always wondered about who her parents were and where they all. She never knew them, all her life she lived with her cousins, who, now, are very distant from her, ever since she made the decision to be a pirate.  
  
Well, one, cool, fresh morning, Anamaria woke up at Port Royale, in which she'd gotten a letter, a message that they've found her parents, and she literally sprint up in her bed, put on her very PIRATEY clothes, and went on her way through the docks of Port Royale, not even bothering to tell her ol' Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
In that letter of hers, they left an address to her parents' home. They didn't know either her parents were wealthy, not very wealthy, or not even wealthy at all, but Anamaria didn't even care. All she cared about was getting to see her parents for the first time in her life.  
  
It took her awhile for her to reach the home that her parents were living in because of her... unknowlegable knowledge.  
  
Once she found and seen the house, she was in awe.   
  
The house was white, two-level, with bold-green shutters around the windows, complete with a porch, with lots of seating area, and a beautiful garden in the font of the yard.  
  
It also took her awhile to get enough strength and courage to walk up the steps of the porch and to knock on the door.  
  
Anamaria waited for a moment, and then a maid opened up the door, and said, "Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"Um, yes, I think you can," replied Anamaria. "I'm looking for my parents, I'm hoping they're here." She paused at the look of the maid's face, a face of confusion.  
  
"Look, miss, not to be rude or anything, but--"  
  
"No, no... maybe you've heard of me..." Anamaria said cutting the maid off. "My name's Anamaria." At that moment in life, Anamaria felt it was eternity, but yet it was such a short period of time. She was waiting, hoping that the maid knew, that her parents knew, she was alive, that she existed.  
  
The maid gasped. "Oooh, that explains why you are...so familiar. Yes, yes, they're here. Please come in."  
  
Anamaria's heart felt whole, and so she smiled and walked into her parents' home, and noticed that it was a real nice home. Clean, very clean indeed.  
  
The maid shut the door behind and turned to look at Anamaria. "Please, sit down." She motioned her hand toward the family room, more like a gathering room, since there wasn't exactly a family living in the house, well, as far as Anamaria knew. But that might just change.  
  
Anamaria walked over and had a seat on the amazingly comfortable sofa.  
  
The maid smiled at her. "You look so beautiful. Well, your parents shall be down in a moment, miss." At that, the maid went of the staircase and out of sight.  
  
When the maid came back down, Anamaria saw two people behind her. She smiled, every part of her heart coming together, all the missing pieces, everything.  
  
"Ana? My little Anamaria?" said Anamaria's mother. "Is that really you?"  
  
Anamaria smiled even more and nodded. "Yes, it is...mother"  
  
"Ooh!" Tears started to fill her mother's eyes, and she went over to Anamaria, sat down next to her, and gave her a hug.  
  
Her father was smiling widely at both her and her mother.  
  
Anamaria's mother leaned back and took a good look at her daughter. "Ana, what are you wearing?"  
  
Her mother, on the hand, was wearing a fancy dress, and her father was wearing real fancy clothing, also. Anamaria never thought that it would matter to her parents of what she was wearing, but she found out it does.  
  
"Oh..Um..well, there's something that you'd ought to know, mother," She looked at her father. "Father." She paused again, but decided to continue. "Well...the truth is that I'm...I'm a p-pirate." At the very second she said that, she looked down.  
  
"Oh, well, darling!" Her mother said, using her finger to pull her face up. "What on earth would be wrong with that? Well, of course they are not exactly allowed here in Port Royale, but it's not like anybody will know! Anyway, it wouldn't matter. Your grandfather was a pirate."  
  
"It's true," said her father walk over to her and sitting on the other side of her. "My father was a great pirate. As much as I wanted to turn out like him, I didn't want to live that life." He put a hand on Anamaria's shoulder. "But there's nothing wrong with my daughter, a pirate.  
  
Anamaria felt like she got another chance to live life. She smiled at both of her parents. "Well, I guess I should get going, I don't want to get in either of your way."  
  
"Oh, well, why do you want to leave? I mean, you could stay here with us!" Her mother told her.  
  
'Stay here with them,' thought Anamaria. "Well, I thought I could meet you every now and then.  
  
"Now, that won't be necessary," Said her father. "I've found my daughter and I don't want to lose her again. You're staying with us, so we could be a family again."  
  
Anamaria's mother nodded at that.  
  
Without thinking, Anamaria said, "Yes, of course!"  
  
Anmaria didn't even stop to think about the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl, not even the captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. All she was thinking was that being able to stay with her parents forevermore.  
  
  
  
"Well, great! Now, all we'd have to do is get you into a dress and teach you everything a young, proper, beautfiul young lady should know!" Her mother said happily.  
  
'A dress?' Anamaria thought. Well, this would be a new experience for her.  
  
Through the rest of the morning, and afternoon, all the maids, Anamaria's mother, and Anamaria were busy putting Anamaria into a dress, make-up hair, and everything. The rest they had to do was change her attitude, and teach her polite things, and things to do at the dinner table. But her parents figured that they should give her a break, after all, it has been a long day, so far.   
  
Anamaria decided to go outside and go back to the Black Pearl and tell Jack everything.   
  
When she got there, she thought he'd be proud.  
  
"But, Anamaria! What about me crew? What about me? What about me beloved, bloody Pearl? What are ye thinkin'? What WERE ye thinkin'?" barked Jack.  
  
"Well, Jack, I've always wanted to--"  
  
"And look at yerself!! Yer a bloody lady!! Well, not that ye never were, but yer a...a..." Jack sighed. "I just can't believe yer leavin' all o' us." After that, he walked off, and went into his cabin on the Black Pearl.  
  
Anamaria felt really bad of what she is doing, but this is what she's always wanted to do. She just wished that Jack would understand.  
  
When she got back to the house, she and her mother went back into teaching Anamaria manners at the dinner table and how she should act now, and Anamaria just wasn't succeeding.  
  
_Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue   
  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you   
  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to   
  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth   
  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say   
  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah_  
  
And Anamaria wasn't feeling too good about herself. She was disappointed of not being who her parent's wanted to be.  
  
_From what I've seen   
  
You're just a one more hand me down   
  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need   
  
So lay all your troubles down   
  
I am with you now_  
  
Anamaria couldn't change, she can't change. All she wanted to be is the daughter that her parent's wanted her to be. She just doesn't think she could change the way she's lived as for so long, the person she's been for so long. She just doesn't think she could do it.  
  
_Somebody ought to take you in   
  
Try to make you love again   
  
Try to make you like the way they feel   
  
When they're under your skin   
  
Never once did think they'd lie when they're holding you   
  
You wonder why they haven't called   
  
When they said they'd call you   
  
You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by   
  
You'll start to think you were born blind_  
  
After more and more hours of trying to change her lifestyle, Anamaria got so fed up with it, she left the house. She couldn't, she can't change.   
  
_Some day they'll open up your world   
  
Shake it down on a drawing board   
  
Do their best to change you   
  
They still can't erase you_  
  
Anamaria made her way to the Black Pearl, where she stormed into her cabin and took of the dress so was wearing, all of her makeup, and her hair. She put on her old clothes, her right clothes, and went and knocked the door of Jack's cabin.  
  
"Who is it?" Jack called lazily from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's Anamaria."  
  
"Anamaria?! Come on in, come on in!"  
  
Anamaria walked into Jack's cabin.  
  
Jack saw what she was wearing and said, "I was excpectin' ye to be wearin' tha' dress o' yer's, not yer ol', regular clothes."  
  
Anamaria laughed a little. "Well, I left my parents. I..." She started to get a little teary-eyed. "I couldn't change for them.....No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change for them."  
  
"Well, now," Jack said. "Who wouldn't want te change ye?" He smiled.  
  
And at that, Anamaria smiled back at him...  
  
_From what I've seen   
  
You're just a one more hand me down   
  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need   
  
So lay all your troubles down   
  
I am with you now   
  
Lay them down on me   
  
Oh yeah   
  
You're just one more hand me down   
  
And all those nots don't give you what you need   
  
So lay all your troubles down...on me_   
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
Yes, yes I know it is really bad, but I just HAD to write it. And Im sorry if Anamaria was out of character... This is just what I see her as. And please don't review complaining to me about that or anything like that! I hate reading those, even on other people's reviews, so please don't do that. Thanks for reading!! -Shannon 


End file.
